List of minor off screen characters
This page is a list of all the characters who do not appear on screen in the Downton Abbey (Programme) but are mentioned by the established characters. Crawley relatives Mrs Branson Mrs Branson '''is the mother of Kieran and Tom Branson, mother-in-law of the late Lady Sybil Branson, and paternal grandmother of Sybil Branson. She resides in Dublin. Sybil lives with her after she leaves Downton until she marries Tom. '''Notes *Since Tom mentioned he had at least one cousin, either Mrs Branson or her husband has at least one sibling. *It is unknown if Mrs Branson's husband is still alive or if she's a widow. Appearances *Episode 2.08 (mentioned only) }} Tom Branson's Grandfather James Crawley ;Mentions }} James Crawley's Mother Mention }} Mr Patrick Crawley See Patrick Crawley. ---- Reginald Crawley *Episode 1.02 *Episode 4.06 ;Mentions }} Mr Gordon '''Mentions ' ;Notes * Despite this character being listed as "Gordon" that is not actually his name; his forename is unknown and his surname is "Gordon." The mysterious person calling himself Patrick Gordon claims to be related to the Crawleys and Edith makes a possible connection between him and this "Gordon" saying that a great aunt discovered by Robert "married a Gordon"; as Patrick Gordon is using the surname as the way that they are related. }} Marmaduke Painswick *Episode 2.03 *2011 Christmas Special Mentions ''' }} Cousin Freddie ;Mentions }} 1st Earl of Grantham ;Mentions }} The 1st Earl of Grantham's Wife *Episode 5.02 ;Mentions }} 1st Earl of Grantham's sister ;Mentions :See above. }} 2nd Earl of Grantham *Episode 5.02 ;Mentions }} Daughter-in-law of the 3rd Earl of Grantham 3rd Earl of Grantham ;Mentions }} Mother of Robert's Father *2012 Christmas Special ;Mentions }} Robert Crawley's Father Banning ;Mentions }} Roberta ;Mention }} Violet's Aunt Mention }} Violet Crawley's Father and was alive in 1860 to witness Violet's marriage to the father of Robert Crawley. Due to being impoverished, he was not able to provide Violet with a large dowry to save the also impoverished Earldom of Grantham. }} Violet's Sister ;Speculation It is possible that this woman is Roberta or the woman who married a Gordon in the 1860s, but this has not been confirmed. }} On the Titanic J.J. Astor Mention }} Madeline Astor Mention }} Charles Hays }} Fifth Officer Lowe }} Lucy Rothes Mention }} MacClare Relatives Lady Agatha *2012 Christmas Special Mentions Notes ''' Agatha's surname may be MacClare, for we do not know if she has ever been married. Her current whereabouts are unknown. }} Lady Annabelle Mention }} Lady Annabelle's husband James MacClare Mention }} Lady Louisa MacClare Mention }} Countess of Newtonmore Mention Behind the Scenes *Newtonmore, Scotland was the real life filming location for the BBC TV series Monarch of the Glen in which Downton Abbey creator Julian Fellowes starred as Lord Kilwillie, a fictional Scottish nobleman.http://www.newtonmore.com/things-to-do/immediate-vicinity/monarch-of-the-glen.html }} Performers at the Victoria Theatre Albert C. }} Bros. Ellie }} Claudet Emerson }} Florie Flower }} Small George }} Danny Gold }} Miss Ada & Mr. Simpson }} Acquaintances of the Crawley Family Tom Belasis ;Mention }} Viscount Branksome *Episode 1.03 Mention }} Mrs Chetwood John Foyle, Lord Gillingham }} Dr T. Goldman Peter Gordon }} Ada Grey }} Mrs. Henderson }} Lord Hexham }} Lady Jervas ;Mention }} Lady Ann McNair ;Mention }} The Dowager Duchess of Norfolk Mention }} Lady Portsmouth }} Annabelle Portsmouth }} Billy Russell Mention }} Lord Savident }} Mr & Mrs Schroeder (or Schröder) * Episode 5.05 }} Billy Skelton }} Lady Steward ;Mention }} Maud, Lady Strallan *Episode 3.03 Mention }} Madame Swann *Episode 5.08 ;Mention }} Duchess of Truro Mention }} Lady Winborne }} Lady Wren ;Mention }} Crawley family staff Mr Brockit }} Mrs Butte *Episode 5.08 }} The Crawleys Dentist Mention }} Fräulein Kelder }} Mr Pakison *Episode 5.03 }} Mrs Potter }} Simmons Mention }} Smithers Mr Stark *Episode 4.06 }} Mr Watson *Episode 1.06 }} Levinson Relatives Cora's Aunt }} Isidore Levinson }} Relatives of Crawley family staff Thomas Barrow's Father ;Mentions }} Freddie Moorsum Beryl Patmore's sister ;Mentions }} Archibald “Archie” Philpotts }} Kate Philpotts }} Anna Bates' mother Appearances *Episode 1.05 *Episode 3.01 *2014 Christmas Special }} Spratt's Niece }} Politicians, Monarchs and Government Officials Joseph Gerald Antsy Mention }} Herbert Henry Asquith }} Napoleon }} George Bushell }} King Canute }} King Charles I }} Winston Churchill }} Martin James Dillon Mention }} Senator Fall }} The Archduke }} Lord Henley }} Adolf Hitler }} Thomas Jefferson }} Kerensky }} Lenin }} David Lloyd George *Episode 2.03 *Episode 3.02 *Episode 4.01 *Episode 4.04 *Episode 4.06 *Episode 4.07 }} George III }} Ramsay MacDonald *Episode 5.07 }} Machiavelli }} Marie Antoinette *2013 Christmas Special }} Countess Markievicz }} John Stuart Mill }} Trevor Andrew Morgan Mention }} The Tsar *Episode 2.05 }} The Queen of Naples }} Archibald Primrose }} Robespierre *2013 Christmas Special }} Jonathan Swire Howard Tyrel }} The Crown Prince }} The Kaiser *Episode 2.06 *Episode 3.01 *Episode 4.06 }} Woodrow Wilson }} Authors, Composers, Actors and Entertainers Dante }} Theda Bara Real name Theodosia Goodman. Also from Cincinnati, Cora's home town. }} John Barrymore }} Bartok }} Emily Brontë }} Lord Byron }} Ivy Close }} Phyllis Dare }} della Francesca *Episode 5.02 *Episode 5.03 *Episode 5.08 ;Mention }} Charles Dickens }} Douglas Fairbanks }} Lillian Gish }} Elinor Glyn }} Lady Gregory }} Nathaniel Hawthorne }} Edmond Hoyle }} Dr. Johnson }} Al Jolson }} Karl Marx }} Tom Mix }} Pola Negri }} Mabel Normand }} Puccini }} Rosetti }} Ruskin }} Shakespeare }} Marie Stopes *Episode 5.06 }} Rudolph Valentino }} Jules Verne }} H. G. Wells }} Oscar Wilde *Episode 4.03 }} Sarah Wilson }} Other Historic Figures Archimedes }} Baden-Powell }} Emily Davison }} Reginald Dyer ;Mention }} Escoffier }} Guy Fawkes }} Maud Gonne }} Thomas Hobson }} Jack Johnson }} Rosa Luxemburg }} Mr. Molyneux ;Mention }} Sylvia Pankhurst }} Charles Ponzi }} The Pope }} Lord and Lady Powerscourt }} This Princip Fellow }} Hannah de Rothschild ;Mention }} Wat Tyler }} Characters from Fiction, Literature and Scripture Andromeda, Cepheus and Perseus }} Angel Clare }} Augeus }} Becky Sharpe }} Belshazzar ;Mention }} Cat that walked by himself }} Fu Manchu }} Gunga Din *2012 Christmas Special }} Iphigenia }} Juliet }} Mrs. Bennet }} Princess Aurora / Sleeping Beauty *Episode 1.06 ;Mention }} Simon Legree }} Lady of Shalott }} Methuselah }} Mrs. Tanqueray (2nd) }} Romeo }} Sydney Carton }} Tess of the d'Urbervilles }} Other Bishop Richard De Warren ;Mention }} Beth *Episode 2.04 Mention }} Corporal Frank Brown }} Mr Bromidge's mother }} Ivy Burns }} Peter Burns ;Mention }} General Burton ;Mention }} Colonel Cartwright ;Mention }} Jack Courtenay Appearances *Episode 2.02 }} Mr Cox }} Mr Crump Mention }} Walter Evans Mrs. Gaunt ;Mention }} Lizzy Gregson *2012 Christmas Special *Episode 4.01 }} Mr Harlip Mention }} Thomas Jackson }} Mrs Margadale Monk *Episode 4.04 }} Clive Pullbrook Mention }} David White References Category:Off-screen characters